Una promesa cumplida
by Yoana Spiegel
Summary: Sabe que la intención de Camus siempre fue la de proteger al Cisne de cualquier peligro que amenazara con hacerle algún mal. Por más que lo niegue, Milo pudo verlo sin necesidad de preguntar. No yaoi.


**Una promesa cumplida**

**Por** Yoana Spiegel

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes fueron creados y son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha y Toei Animation. Fanfic hecho sin ánimos de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers de la Batalla de las Doce Casas (_si es que después de más de veinte años pueda existir una persona que no haya visto el manganime_). Este fanfic **NO** contiene Yaoi (puede que parezca, pero esa no ha sido mi intención. Una disculpa).

**Nota:** Para mí, lo más valioso que existe es la amistad. Sin ella, la soledad del ser humano nunca se iría. Y algo que me demuestra eso es la amistad de Milo y Camus. Ellos son tan opuestos, pero a la vez se complementan de una manera perfecta, sin rasgaduras que puedan dañar esa amistad llena de fortaleza y fraternidad que tienen ellos. Y en honor a ellos, realizo este fanfic que espero les agrade. Situado momentos después del final de la Saga de las Doce Casas.

* * *

><p>"<em>Jamás mueren en vano los que mueren por una causa grande<em>". **Lord Byron.**

• • •

Con un inconsciente Hyoga entre sus brazos, Milo empieza a temblar sin control. Apenas perceptible para sus compañeros pero Hyoga puede sentirlo, pues se remueve frunciendo un poco el ceño por el dolor que aún siente. Las batallas fueron sangrientas, mortales; eso Milo lo entiende; él luchó con el valiente cisne hasta la muerte. Sin embargo, el dolor que esos niños viven, el escorpión quiere sentirlo en su lugar. Ellos no se merecen el sufrimiento de los errores que no cometieron. No merecen la agonía de casi morir por proteger a la verdadera Diosa.

Si alguien merece eso y más es él. Por dejarse engatusar por un falso Patriarca y matar en nombre de una Athena que no existía, en nombre de una sucia justicia que desampara al necesitado. El corazón de Milo está sumamente oprimido.

Cinco de sus compañeros de armas han muerto y entre ellos está Camus, su mejor amigo. Camus de Acuario es... fue la persona más importante para Milo. Un amigo con el que podía contar en cualquier situación, un amigo que estaba ahí a cualquier hora del día, sin importar el lugar donde estuviese. Camus era el soporte principal en la vida de Milo. Era el hermano que quería con toda el alma.

Y ahora está muerto.

Recuesta a Hyoga en la mullida cama de una cabaña donde los aprendices duermen. Lo observa por dos minutos, mira con detenimiento los cabellos rubios que caen sobre su frente; algunos manchados con la sangre derramada. El viento se cuela por la ventana con un leve silbido que rompe con el doloroso silencio de la madrugada, la oscuridad es apenas atacada con débiles rayos de una luna que llora por los guerreros caídos. Una canción a ritmo de ramas de árboles meciéndose acompaña la inconsciencia del rubio niño que descansa.

¿Qué sueños o pesadillas tendrá de ahora en adelante Hyoga al saber que su maestro murió en sus manos? ¿Qué pasará con su corazón al cargar la vida de Camus sobre su espalda? Realmente no desea saberlo, ya que eso no le corresponde a él. Es un chico del que sólo conoce de nombre, no sabe de su familia, de sus aspiraciones, de sus miedos. Sólo sabe que ahora es un hombre que siempre luchará por el bien, por defender con su cuerpo y alma la vida de la Diosa a la que juró proteger. Hyoga es un ejemplo para él, le recuerda la promesa y el juramento que hizo hace tantos años para proteger a Athena al recibir el manto de oro.

Siente dos poderosos Cosmos detrás de él y los reconoce al instante. Mu y Aioria están bajo el marco de la puerta, esperando a que él se diera cuenta. Ambos lucen cansados y los embarga una profunda tristeza, al igual que la que siente Milo. Ellos entran en silencio y se dirigen a la cama de Hyoga. Ellos curarán las heridas del niño, pues poseen habilidades curativas únicas de entre todos los caballeros.

Una tercera presencia se hace notar y envía una pequeña y cálida explosión de Cosmos al Escorpión, reconfortándolo un poco. Lo llama para que salga de la cabaña y deje a solas a los compañeros que curarán al bello cisne. Cuando cierra la puerta tras él, Shaka lo espera recargando su espalda en un árbol cercano. Milo se sorprende al ver al rubio hindú en esa posición, puede jurar que nunca lo ha visto así. Shaka refleja serenidad y sabiduría, pero a la vez su ceño fruncido descubre el desazón que siente al conocer toda la verdad, al sobrevivir a una batalla que desde el inicio él la tenía perdida. Virgo recupera su perfecta y erguida postura, camina para situarse frente al Escorpión Celeste, sus pasos son tan elegantes y firmes que Milo cree que flota en el aire, resaltando de manera grandiosa el aura de divinidad que posee.

—Milo de Escorpio —oye su nombre salir de la garganta de Shaka, el guardián de la octava casa no puede evitar sorprenderse cuando el hindú abre los ojos y deja al descubierto dos orbes azulados—. La Princesa Athena nos ha pedido cuidar los cuerpos de los Caballeros caídos, pues el homenaje luctuoso será dentro de dos días, al atardecer.

Una sensación asfixiante lo envuelve de tal manera que lo obliga a cerrar los ojos y sostener con una mano el área donde su corazón se encuentra, latiendo a mil por hora. Pasa unos segundos así hasta que dos poderosas manos toman sus hombros y lo sacuden con fuerza, para sacarlo de su letargo.

Nunca hasta ahora había mostrado señales de debilidad. Su orgullo se ha ido para ser reemplazado por una tristeza profunda que apuñala mil veces su pecho y tortura su mente con imágenes de su mejor amigo durmiendo el sueño eterno.

Shaka empieza a decir palabras de apoyo y fortaleza, pero Milo las oye lejanas; apenas puede sostenerse en pie. Suspira sonoramente, calmando un poco los nervios que lo hacen temblar. Empieza a caminar torpemente bajo el semblante preocupado de Virgo. Se repite mentalmente que no es el momento para flaquear, su Diosa los necesita fuertes y valientes para afrontar lo que viene. Un futuro incierto donde ella reinará legítimamente.

El silencio se hace presente en todo el camino. Siente que su Cosmos está inquieto, nervioso, sufriendo la muerte en carne propia. Cruzan con total rapidez los Doce Templos Zodiacales y en el camino se encuentran a Aldebarán, que los ayuda cargando el cuerpo de Máscara de Muerte. Cada paso por los templos acerca a Milo a la devastación, sus hermanos de armas lo saben, pues no aceleran para alcanzarlo. Le dan su espacio y con su Cosmos le dan ánimos y esperanza, que Milo agradece en silencio.

• • •

—Te toca a ti. Anda, que la noche se acaba.

—No tengo nada que decir, Milo.

—Tú accediste a jugar, Camus, no te puedes arrepentir. ¿Es que acaso no tienes palabra de Caballero?

—Yo tengo palabra, pero en nigún momento acepté jugar. Como siempre, diste por sentado que yo aceptaría y no te molestaste en preguntarme. Además, no tengo secreto alguno que contar.

Milo resopla por las palabras del frío aprendiz de Acuario, su mejor amigo en todo el mundo. No puede creer que Camus se rehúse a jugar con él después de horas que lleva contando todos sus secretos. Llegó con la idea de acabar de una vez por todas con los secretos entre ellos, que algún día serán un factor importante si su amistad acabase. Y el niño aprendiz de Escorpio no quiere nunca que eso pase. En esas pocas semanas que lleva conociendo al infante francés, Milo se ha dado cuenta de que él será un pilar importante en su vida. Lo sabe con tan sólo ver a los ojos del otro. Es un sentimiento que nace desde lo profundo de su alma y lo llena de manera armoniosa, como si tuviera todo en la vida. Es una sensación de felicidad y alegría que equilibra todos los aspectos de su vida. "_La amistad es como el amor, pero sin sus alas_", recuerda las palabras de su madre como un mantra cada vez que siente la presencia de Camus cerca.

El pequeño griego tiene la certeza que su amigo Acuario siente lo mismo, porque esa coraza de hielo en la que se encierra el francés no le impide ver el gran corazón cálido que posee. No conoce a ninguna persona que sea como Camus y tiene la corazonada que nunca lo hará. Es un niño que vivirá siempre para proteger a una Diosa que velará por el futuro de la humanidad, usará los puños contra todos los que se atrevan a perturbar la paz y serenidad de la que goza el mundo gracias al infinito amor de la Princesa Athena, la mujer silenciosa que vive para todos.

Se lo dice a Camus, con esa pasión que lo caracteriza y causa sensación a todo el que lo conoce. Él, en silencio, sólo le responde con una mirada y una sonrisa. La primera y más hermosa sonrisa que los labios del francés hayan formado.

El corazón de Milo empieza a bombear sangre a un ritmo impresionante. Es como una sensación que lo embriaga y lo alegra, como si en medio de la noche y la oscuridad, alguien lo abrazara para protegerlo de todo el mal. Como si un ángel le cantara una nana antes de dormir, para decirle que ahí estará cuando el sol salga e ilumine todo a su paso.

Con esa sonrisa ya no es necesario que Camus le confiese sus temores y sus sueños, pues puede ver a través de su alma. Su pasado y futuro están a la vista de Milo. Cuidará esos secretos como algo valioso y velará para que el francés nunca lo olvide. No porque quiera que después se lo agradezca, no. Lo hará sólo para que el pequeño Acuario siempre sepa que será la persona más importante de Milo, junto con Athena.

Sus vidas, como su futuro, ahora están entrelazadas y ningún Dios podrá romper ese vínculo que acaban de formar.

Milo le devuelve la sonrisa, aún más llena de luz.

—Vámonos. No quiero que Saga se dé cuenta que aún estamos despiertos.

• • •

Se detiene justo antes de pisar el primer escalón que lo llevará al Undécimo Templo. Los latidos aceleran su ritmo y él no puede –ni quiere– hacer nada para evitarlo, le recuerdan con gran pesar que aún sigue vivo.

Casi se deja ir cuando siente las gotas de la lluvia que han empezado a tocar su piel. Es un contacto frío, que lacera y cura su herida alma al mismo tiempo. Exhala profundamente y recuerda las noches de tormentas de su infancia. A Milo siempre le gustó mojarse bajo la lluvia, saltaba y reía mientras Camus cuidaba que sus maestros no estuviesen cerca. Él siempre se refugiaba bajo los árboles, hasta que el pequeño Escorpio lo halaba de un brazo y lo sacaba de su protección. Reía a carcajadas cada vez que el cabello rojo del otro se pegaba a la frente, dejándolo momentáneamente sin visión.

Cuando Shaka —con los restos de Shura envueltos en su capa— y Aldebarán —que sostiene a Máscara de Muerte, cubierto con la capa del brasileño— lo alcanzan, cierra los ojos y les murmura que sigan adelante, que subirá en un momento.

—Yo cuidaré de Camus de Acuario.

Es lo único que dice, teme que su voz se quiebre. No quiere miradas de lástima dirigidas a él o a Camus, debe encargarse del pelirrojo pues no permitirá que alguien más lo haga.

Después de unos momentos, Milo empieza a subir los escalones cuando los cosmos de Tauro y Virgo ya están rumbo a Piscis. Lo hace lentamente, postergando más y más lo inevitable. Llega a la entrada del templo circular jadeando como si hubiese caminado más de diez horas. Tiene que ser valiente y comportarse como un caballero de oro, como un compañero cualquiera que ha perdido a un compañero cualquiera.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza. Sabe que no puede hacerlo. El principal pilar en la vida de Milo se ha desmoronado.

Entra a Acuario, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Siempre ha hecho eso, Camus era un hombre silencioso que odió profundamente el escándalo que Milo siempre hizo. Nunca lo pudo evitar, era una imborrable característica de él, pero Camus sólo se enojaba un ratito. Jamás duraron más de diez minutos molestos entre ellos.

Se acerca a donde el cuerpo de Camus yace. El hielo cubre el lugar como vestigio de la cruel y dura batalla que horas antes tuvo lugar entre el maestro y su alumno. Sabe que la intención de Camus siempre fue la de proteger al Cisne de cualquier peligro que amenazara con hacerle algún mal. Por más que lo negara, Milo pudo verlo sin necesidad de preguntar.

Con asombro, Escorpio ve como el cuerpo se eleva por los aires. Es sublime como flota, como si ascendiera al Olimpo por reclamo de los Dioses que no quieren perderse de ningún instante junto a él. Una presencia se siente dentro del Templo, parece ser el Cosmos de Camus. No, es el de la propia armadura de Acuario, que envuelve el cuerpo de su amigo. El hielo que lo cubre se empieza a derretir y los cabellos rojos del francés escurren el agua que se forma, su piel empieza a tomar su color natural y deja ese tono azulado que entristece a Milo. Pronto la armadura del aguador y la propia, del Escorpión Celeste, empiezan a resonar a un ritmo lento, melodioso. La emoción invade el alma de Milo y las lágrimas empiezan a fuir. Él ya no lucha por reprimir ese dolor y sufrimiento que desde hace momentos retiene.

Es una despedida que aprecia. La calidez lo embarga y consuela. El alma de su amigo dice adiós, le agradece la hermosa y eterna amistad de la que lo hizo partícipe. Reconforta su corazón y le pide que sea feliz, que viva todo lo que él ya no podrá. Por último, deja en sus manos el cuidado de su alumno, el legado del que se sentirá siempre orgulloso.

Cuando la melodía termina, la armadura se desprende de Camus, con cuidado y lentitud, ya que ella también se despide de su dueño, recordando gloriosos momentos que guardará al pasar del tiempo. Forma la figura del aguador en honor al Caballero caído en combate.

Antes de que el cuerpo caiga al piso, Milo se acerca rápidamente y lo toma entre sus brazos, sintiendo la fría piel empapada de agua. Haciendo uso de su poder mental, hace volar su capa frente a él, cubre a Camus con ella antes de dedicarle una última sonrisa. Una de las cuales sólo existían entre ellos y de las que siempre atesoró. Lo aprieta un poco más a él.

Ahora sólo queda llevarlo con Athena. Milo le pedirá a su amada Diosa que ore junto a él por el eterno descanso de Camus y para que su alma siempre pueda estar en paz, en la tranquilidad que tanto amó.

Avanza con su amigo en brazos, sin mirar atrás a la reluciente armadura que descansa en el suelo, resonando en señal de despedida.

• • •

Milo corre muy rápido, ve a Camus aún tirado en el piso. Tres heridas pequeñas empiezan a sangrar en el pecho del pequeño aprendiz a Acuario. El griego está muy preocupado ya que fue él quien las causó. Todo fue rápido, el entrenamiento se salió de control.

Se arrodilla junto a él y observa que el francés no se mueve, no por las heridas sino por que no quiere. Su rostro no luce expresión alguna: dolor, ira, sufrimiento. Milo se asombra al verlo tan sereno.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Camus! —le dice, empieza a llorar al saberse culpable de herir a su amigo—. Te juro que no fue mi intención lastimarte, aún no controlo bien mi poder. Perdóname.

—No debes llorar, Milo. Ya tienes seis años —Camus se sienta ayudado por el niño griego, cierra por un momento los ojos, el dolor lo invade—. Los errores pasan, tu Maestro te lo ha dicho varias veces.

—¡Lo sé! —después de oír las palabras de su amigo, se tranquiliza un poco. Sabe que Camus nunca lo culpa, siempre le perdona todo. Milo le agradece con un abrazo que deshace lentamente. Es un buen amigo y se alegra por haberlo encontrado. Nunca ha sido más afortunado.

Y en un ataque de sinceridad por parte del pequeño Camus, que el aprendiz de Escorpio no sabe si es a causa del veneno o de la emoción del momento, le sonríe fugazmente mientras se levanta y se sacude el polvo.

—Milo, yo confío en ti y siempre lo haré. Prométeme que tú harás lo mismo conmigo.

El rubio abre los ojos inmensamente. Dioses, la alegría de saber que su amigo confía en él lo desborda. Claro que Milo confiará en Camus siempre, dejará la vida entre sus manos.

—Por supuesto. Confiaré en ti eternamente.

Milo ahora ya puede vivir feliz.

• • •

—Confiaré en ti eternamente.

Repite las palabras que alguna vez le dijo a su amigo cuando eran niños.

La luna ilumina el cementerio tenuemente, pero el Caballero del Escorpión aún puede distinguir el nombre "Camus de Acuario" en la lápida que está frente a él. Sabe que en algún lugar, Camus siempre recordará las sinceras palabras con las que sellaron su amistad.

Milo aún sigue llorando, aquella melodía del adiós todavía se escucha dentro de su triste alma.

—Por favor, nunca lo olvides.

Da la vuelta, en camino hacia su templo.

• • •

"_Sólo sanamos un dolor cuando lo padecemos plenamente_". **Marcel Proust**.

* * *

><p>Fin.<p> 


End file.
